The present invention relates to a trouble light with a circuit breaker, and more patiularly to a trouble light handle with a circuit breaker contained therein.
The use of electrical trouble lights in industry is widely known. The trouble lights are used in situations where additional illumination is required due to the impairment of other sources of light. The trouble lights frequently encounter severe service when used in these situations, as they are normally employed by businesses servicing mechanical equipment in tight quarters and are frequently damaged in use. Typically these businesses are service oriented, and include petroleum and service station operators, where additional illumination is required under an automobile, for example.
The severe service situations in which the trouble light is frequently used and damaged creates an additional hazard of electrical shock. The trouble lights are frequently damaged due to impacts, shattered light bulbs and from crushing. Normally, the only protection offered the user of the trouble light in these situations is afforded by the circuit breaker panel or fuse panel of the circuit into which the trouble light is connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,889 discloses a circuit with means for sensing the absence of a load in the circuit. The circuit includes an inverter adapted to provide power to the load as necessary. When the sensing means detects an absence of a load in the circuit, it inhibits the operation of the inverter thereby providing protection from electrical overload or shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,131 discloses a protection circuit for fluorescent lamp ballasts. The circuit involves means for sensing the proper connection to the ballast of the fluorescent lamps by detecting the proper flow of lamp cathode heating currents. The circuit includes a series-resonant loaded inverter-type electronic ballast for two rapid-start fluorescent lamps. If less than normal current is drawn or the lamps do not start within about one second, the inverter circuit is shut down. Thus, the sensing means meets the requirements for safety from electric shock hazard, as well as protects the inverter circuit from overload.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a trouble light for severe service usage which will protect the user from electric shock hazard.